


拉尼娜

by yancongcong



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yancongcong/pseuds/yancongcong





	拉尼娜

拉尼娜

宋旻浩和大多数习惯在安静环境里做事的人不同，大分贝的音乐反而能让他更加专注，就像现在，他正在金秦禹新换的双人床上专心亲吻他的哥哥。

还未完全沉下去的夕阳从窗帘的缝隙中偷溜进来，给床上的俩人都镀上了柔和的光晕，放缓了彼此的时间。这场趋近于傍晚的缠绵并不激烈，宋旻浩撩起金秦禹略长的额发，用细致的轻吻，像蜻蜓点水，从鼻梁往下略过嘴唇，最终停留在细白的脖颈处。

“旻浩，热...”金秦禹推了推埋在锁骨处的脑袋，他本来不是一个容易发热出汗的人，但是情热却总能轻易撩动血液中的躁动因子，汗液顺着裸露的躯体滴落在白色的床单上，晕染出欲望的痕迹。房间里没有开灯，闷热的空气中萦绕着一缕尖细的女声，又像女童的呢喃。

“有些熟悉，”金秦禹在脑海里自言自语，却因为昏沉的大脑想不出在哪里听过。他抬着眼望向一片空白的天花板，模糊的光影带他回到了宋旻浩的卧室，在新床送达之前，他确实一直充当着红磨坊的寄居蟹。红磨坊是他给宋旻浩卧室的别称，第一次拉上帘子享受暗红隐秘的小空间时，他莫名想起了那间位于法国巴黎的酒吧，克里斯蒂安牵起莎婷的手，从跳着康康的舞女裙角边悄悄溜走，他们逃到阁楼，悄悄落锁，背着所有人，在窗口的埃菲尔铁塔边接吻，烟花在他们耳旁绽放，庆祝这场史诗级的大逃亡。他也曾在这座红色迷宫中被宋旻浩吻到目眩，明明他才是最擅长潜泳的人，在被吻的时候还是不懂得用鼻子呼吸。宋旻浩会用最亲密的方式嵌入他的身体里，谱出温柔的韵律带领他进入自己的节奏，在他的世界里爱得天翻地覆。

但是有时候金秦禹也会想，宋旻浩性子里还藏着个恶童，充满斗志和戾气的霸王，无法拘束的灵魂。当经纪人试图在他这里寻找失踪的金秦禹，他会恶意加快抽插的速度，故意引诱那呻吟从花苞中绽放，用低沉的声音在他耳边说：“哥和我在偷情呢。”还笑着捏着他的手，抓着它十指相扣，好像至死不渝永不分离的情侣，惹得金秦禹口咬着床单努力不溢出呻吟，身后的穴口却因为紧张不停地收缩，绞得宋旻浩几乎要内射在里面，但到底，他还是温柔的男友，最后关头会把阴茎抽出来，射在床单上，看着红色和白色杂糅在一起的混乱场面，混沌的脑袋里还有声音在驱使宋旻浩，把他弄得更脏一点，那样他就完全属于你了。于是他用指尖把白色涂抹在还未完全盛开的花骨朵上，凑近用温热的呼吸引诱他和自己亲吻，甚至会亲上鼻翼边的那颗痣，那是一道开关，能让它的主人哼出舒服的鼻音。

年初的时候，他们在机场遇见了首尔的第一场雪。当从飞机上俯视，南山只剩下略微可见的一点，金秦禹贴在舷窗上看空中飞舞的雪花。

“第一次离新雪这么近啊。”他小声地呢喃，鼻尖呼出的热气不到一会儿就模糊了玻璃，宋旻浩坐在旁边，看着他用袖子努力擦拭着，又忍不住笑了起来。

“秦禹到底在看什么？”宋旻浩也凑近那扇小小的窗，看见窗外阳光下飞舞的雪花，他侧头望进金秦禹的眼睛，金黄与雪白在他眼中交织成光的世界，闪耀着渴望自由的希冀。在那一瞬间，宋旻浩下意识握住了趴伏在窗口的手，在那之前，他从未考虑过金秦禹有一天会从他的生命里消失，每天的问好，在他出门前会到门口道别，全是语气词的kakao简讯，以及后来的亲吻和结合，他好像一出现就占据了生命里不可替代的一部分，但那时的他确实在担心渴望自由的金秦禹会离开他的生活，像被艳羡的雪花，就算奋力地想要抓住，张开手的时候也没能捕获他。

那一天他们降落在日本，在河童桥进行拍摄。金秦禹穿着件毛茸茸的棕色外套，头发也没抓，自然地散下来，睁着大眼睛很乖顺的模样，惹得宋旻浩在摄像机前也忍不住伸出手抓抓他的下巴。在家的很多时候，宋旻浩经常产生自己养了四只猫的错觉。冬天家里的暖气一向开得很足，感情很好的无毛猫兄弟会交缠着睡在地毯上，Johnny也会听话地躺在脚边，尾巴有一搭没一搭地敲击着宋旻浩的脚背，金秦禹会抱着他的腰，脑袋向内侧卧在他的大腿上，闭着眼睛假寐，宋旻浩拿着速写本随意地在上面涂抹着今日心情，看到怀里的大猫因为垂下来的刘海而弄得发痒微微皱起的鼻尖时，他还会贴心地把那缕调皮的头发挽到耳后。

“哥会留长头发吗？”面对面坐在一起吃饭的时候，宋旻浩没来由地问了一句。

“嗯？”金秦禹摸摸自己的后脑勺，觉得现在的长度还不错，他也不知道为什么突然被问。

宋旻浩站起身，用身体挡住头顶散发着暖意的顶灯，投射出一大片阴影在金秦禹身上。他伸出手弄乱脑袋上服帖的头发，发丝纤细又柔软，像丝绸滑过指尖。

“一定会很漂亮。”又是一句没头没脑的回答。

拍摄结束后，他和金秦禹并没有急着回酒店，准确来说是金秦禹牵着宋旻浩在巷子里穿梭。周二的道具街上并没有多少人，临近傍晚很多商铺也翻转招牌准备打烊。金秦禹勾着他的无名指和小指，走得很急，问他要做什么也不说。没见过几次面的外人会觉得金秦禹是个非常容易妥协的人，但宋旻浩知道他在一些事情上有着难以说服的执拗，就像他们一起去澳洲，为着每人公平和昇润吵架，又或是执意要做仰慕的前辈的舞台。东京的冬天就算下过雪也很干燥，宋旻浩愣愣地看着张贴着上世纪九十年代夸张画报的有轨电车从眼前驶过，突然想起来小时候和丹娜一起背着妈妈看过的日剧。

女主和男主站在铁路的两旁，女主大声哭喊着，“将我抓得牢牢的，把我盯得紧紧的，不然的话，我会离你而去的。”而在下一秒，画面又来到火车车厢里，女生抱着男主的照片一直在哭，火车却好像听不见她的哭声，喷鸣着带着她离开。宋旻浩低下头看着被勾着的手指，想起来好像很多个下雨或晴朗的早晨，他结束一晚的工作要去睡觉之前，总会先去把金秦禹叫起床。平日的金秦禹不太会撒娇，但没睡醒的他会有点起床气，把头埋在厚厚的被子里摇着头说不要起，又不能任由他一直睡过去，就得一直缠着他。等到被磨得不耐烦了，就露出两只惺忪的鹿眼，懵懂地看着刚下班的宋旻浩，赌气地只伸出两根手指让他拉着自己起床。

真可爱，宋旻浩会在心里默默嘀咕，幸好只有我能看到。他把撒娇的小朋友拉起来，用稍显冰冷的双唇给温热的脸庞一个早安吻。半梦半醒的金秦禹摸着还泛着潮气的外套也瞬间清醒了，他攀着肩膀下意识加深了亲吻，为对方完成神圣的晨祷。

在红灯结束的一秒前，宋旻浩把勾着的手指变成十指相扣，突然变化的手势让金秦禹疑惑地看了他一眼，欲言又止。他们在异国的街头穿越形形色色的人群，路过五彩斑斓的灯箱广告，走进一家还亮着灯的小店。

是家花店。宋旻浩推开木门便感受到了温暖空气中的花香，他看着金秦禹和店主在交流，间或带着些肢体动作手舞足蹈，直到店主离开，从里间拿出一捧红玫瑰和蓝玫瑰交相点缀的花束。

“下午和昇勋一来就看到了，感觉我们旻浩会喜欢呢。时间赶得急没能好好给老板说，来之前还挺紧张会是什么样子。”金秦禹手指摆弄着怀里的花束，嘴里还絮絮叨叨着什么，“喏，给旻浩的礼物！”

宋旻浩觉得自己现在表情一定很难看，开心地笑着内心却暗流涌动，想哭又得憋住眼泪，他只好伸出手臂用力地抱紧金秦禹，让他不要看到自己流泪的模样。

“诶，小心花！”金秦禹被突如其来的拥抱吓到，连忙把手举高，把花束举过两人头顶，红色的恰好在他这面，蓝色也停留在宋旻浩的头顶。在被撞进怀里之后，他感觉自己要被揉进到宋旻浩的身体里，也有试图撑着肩膀，稍稍分开一点距离，但是事实证明拥抱方好似不太愿意。金秦禹只好对店主略表歉意地笑笑，店主好像见识多了这样情难自已的场面，咧了咧嘴就低下头开始看报。他怀抱着宋旻浩，还感觉到肩膀上有些湿意，手也不自觉地摸上对方的脑袋，隐约带着些安抚的意味。

那首歌就是在花店里听到的。胶片封面的小孩好像姆明里的亚美，在留声机里随意地哼着恋爱的调子。宋旻浩注视着唱片，突然之间很喜欢这首歌。

“是Mayumi的アラベスク啊，”一旁看报的店主也从柜台里探出身子，跟着旋律摇头晃脑起来。“我妻子也很喜欢这首歌。”

一瞬だけ 輝くひとこま刻め この日を忘れない 

宋旻浩也跟着曲调哼着，转身看着弯着腰背对着他挑拣着百合花的金秦禹，嘴里默默地重复：“この日を忘れない。”

离开的时候，昏沉的云朵又开始生产雪花，纷纷扬扬地落在两人的头上。宋旻浩想要给金秦禹把衣服上的兜帽戴上，却被他一把把手抓住，故作神秘地凑到他耳边。

“旻浩，我们跑吧！”

朦胧的夜色遮不住金秦禹眼中闪耀着的兴奋光芒，好似角色发生了对调，兴致勃勃的朱丽叶提着拖地长裙，站在螺旋状大理石阶梯的底端，催促着站在阳台上俯视她的罗密欧避开家族的眼线，和她私奔到无人知晓的国度。他站在楼上，看着她头顶的发旋也透露出兴奋，她张着一口白牙，挥舞着手里第一次见面送她的手帕，夸张地做着嘴型却发出只有他能听到的气音，“罗密欧，我们跑吧！”他想立马翻出阳台去爱她，把她扑进身后被月光沾湿的草地中，抓住那条淘气的手臂紧紧拽在手里，实则他也这么做了。

宋旻浩牵起金秦禹的手，他们像路上没带伞的路人一样奔跑着，在伞丛的缝隙里寻找出路，但是他们又是开心的，宋旻浩回望被拉着跑的朱丽叶，他的眼睛被快乐淹没，弯成两道深深的沟壑，他们终于来到了陌生的城市，没人知道他们，他们能在滚滚夜色里牵手，接吻，能在风眼里丢掉世俗伦理，毫无顾虑地相爱。等他们跑回酒店，正好遇见准备出去吃饭的昇润。

“你们怎么不打车回来，头发都湿了。”昇润看着浑身湿漉漉的两人很是疑惑。

“忘了。”两人异口同声地回答，宋旻浩下意识地往里走了一步，用半边身子遮住金秦禹想要挣脱的手，抓得更紧了些。

姜昇润看着两人牵着的手，就算虚掩也在向大家大喇喇地昭示着双方的恋爱关系。沉浸爱情中的人总以为自己掩饰地很好，但周围的观察者总能从繁琐密布的网中找到那个由头，剥丝抽茧一样，还原爱情最本质的模样。

他没能忘记在菲律宾水下偷窥到的那个吻，氤氲在蓝色气泡里的美梦。宋旻浩从身后扯着金秦禹的脚蹼，是黑色里点缀着黄色的斑点，他们共同的，所珍爱的哥哥转过身来看他，原以为只是小打小闹，金秦禹藏在面镜里的眼睛笑得淌出了麦芽糖，在浮动的水波里向他袭来，争相钻进他的毛孔，带动着心潮也泛起粘稠的糖浆，包裹着那颗永不停息跳动的心，爱他，那条自由自在的人鱼。但有的人却不满足远距离恋爱，他偏要拔掉人鱼的呼吸管，让自己金黄的发丝和对方棕黄的头发在水里缠绕，它们在水里上升，变成美杜莎的发梢的蛇头，施展着石化的魔法。宋旻浩把人鱼压在浅底的海床上，上面还有一些垂头丧气的海草，耷拉着头颅被两人藏在身下。他们在凝固的岩浆流带间接吻，周围还有些依旧盛开的紫罗兰，为他们织造出天然的结界，水上的眼睛会时刻紧盯着他们，连暧昧都只能小心翼翼，但此刻，水底的爱意专属于他俩，他们在水生植物的花苞里疯了似的相爱，色彩绚烂，融合灵魂。

在菲律宾，宋旻浩和金秦禹会背着大家偷偷跑出去，有时是在酒店游戏室和陌生人玩斯诺克，老旧的空调机制冷效果不太好，两人的汗水很快就浸湿了衣裳，宋旻浩索性脱掉了上衣，袒露出纹身，趴伏在台桌上瞄了很久的白球，企图绕过前面的障碍解救斯诺克。金秦禹注视着他的双眼，稍长的刘海遮住了他的右边视线，宋旻浩也没考虑过修剪，在家就用发箍束缚住，在拍摄现场顺手拿了两颗发卡把发丝给固定住，好巧不巧正好是粉色的，惹得金秦禹一边用手机拍照留恋一边叫他妹妹。但大多数时候宋旻浩都是寂静的，牵着的手，环住的躯体，连亲吻都是直接封缄嘴唇，有时金秦禹会怀疑他是否消失了一般，但转身他又在手刚好能牵住的距离里。

金秦禹时常躲在房间里自己谋划着什么，例如他今年的计划是去特罗姆瑟看极光，虽说肯定不会有时间和精力，但是翻找着Lonely Planet的他总是自信满满，想着总有机会去，还在白纸上画着路线，连每天晚上在哪吃饭也会思考好久。

宋旻浩就是在他敲定第二天晚上去Raketten吃最正宗的木质香肠的时候抱住他的。

“秦禹想去看极光吗？”宋旻浩好像刚睡醒，乱糟糟的头发挤在脸边，弄得金秦禹有点痒，他直接用平语开始发问，手里抽过旅游指南就开始一通乱翻。

“嗯呐，想在入伍之前去看一些漂亮的东西。”金秦禹也不看他，专心在纸上规划行程。

”那这个怎么样，两个人住的冰屋，”宋旻浩翻到介绍住宿的一页，饶有兴致地指着当地圣诞前夕会推出的特殊建筑，“还能躺在里面看极光。”

金秦禹不解地看着他，暂且不说年末正是宋旻浩最忙的时候，连他自己也说不准能不能抽空去实现旅行计划。好像看出来了自己没有被包括在内，宋旻浩有些生气，生气的反应是变成一只树袋熊，用手从背后圈住金秦禹的手臂，在他耳边愤愤地抱怨，“哥为什么把我从你的生活里踢出去，我好难过。”说着又开始磨蹭起后颈，像只撒娇的幼兽。

手里的笔放下又提起，郁结的心情在一瞬间释然，金秦禹一笔一划，认认真真地在标题Jinu's Journey后面添上了with Mino。

在回国的前一天，他们在菲律宾勾着手散步。金秦禹老是不喜欢把手牵着，说那样太热，只拉着手指方便风从指间飞过。他们遇见一个在这里定居十年的韩国人，没有结婚，做着自己的渔夫。他赞叹他们运气好，没有遇上每年夏天必来的“拉尼娜”，没有扫兴的雨水打搅两人的约会，宋旻浩凝视着和渔夫讨论线钓的金秦禹，看着他埋怨着钓鱼运不佳，每次看见鱼儿咬钩都钓不上鱼，心里想着，如果只剩下单调的夏日就好了，四季永不更新，就暂停在这一刻，那样世界毁灭之前手都紧握着，没有机会让时间说出诀别。


End file.
